


世界上有圣诞老人吗

by kutnahorabones



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutnahorabones/pseuds/kutnahorabones
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	世界上有圣诞老人吗

（一）

12月的一个寻常早餐。  
“爸爸，爷爷说圣诞老人是麻瓜编出来骗小孩的。”  
“是的，我从小也是这样被告知的，圣诞老人是愚……”德拉科看了阿斯托利亚一眼，她正在低头专注用叉子收服蓝莓，似乎并没有注意，“是麻瓜编出来骗小孩的。”  
“可是上次我去安多米达姨婆家的时候，她的孙子孙女们都说有。”  
“是吗？他们怎样证明有圣诞老人存在呢？”德拉科用“存在”替换了“有”，斯科皮正处在语言敏感期，需要注意使用更准确的词汇，以促进他的语言发育。  
“他们每年都给圣诞老人写信，圣诞老人就会在平安夜把礼物送过来，还会吃掉他们放在客厅的小饼干，喝掉他们给驯鹿准备的牛奶，”斯科皮补充了一句，“每年都不例外。”  
德拉科点头，“这很简单，那是他们的父母……”  
阿斯托利亚放下叉子，蓝莓滚到一边，抬头看了德拉科一眼，他便立刻不说话了。然后她转头笑眯眯地看着斯科皮，“这件事情我已经研究很久了。我想，会不会是这样？他们相信圣诞老人，向他许愿，因此他们可以得到礼物。而巫师的孩子，他们不相信，从不许愿，圣诞老人没有收到这个信息，那么也就不会得到礼物。”  
“是的是的，”德拉科点头，“很有道理。我认为就是这样。”  
斯科皮显然得到了满意答案，“那我们今年也来给圣诞老人写信，好吗？”  
“你有什么想要的礼物呢？”  
“我想要玩具小火车，很长的轨道，火车会呜呜响的那种。”  
德拉科笑起来，“这个根本不需要求圣诞老人，如果你想要，我们可以一起去商店给你挑选你最喜欢的，如果没有，订制也可以。”  
“可是，可是……”斯科皮一时说不出完整的话来。  
“可是你想要的是那种圣诞节早上起来可以看到什么惊喜的感觉，对不对？”阿斯托利亚帮他补上。  
“嗯嗯，”斯科皮连忙点头，“妈妈，你为什么说你想过这个问题很久了呢？你小时候也想要圣诞老人送礼物吗？”  
“其实呢，我的心情跟你是一样的，但是你知道纯血家族都是不相信圣诞老人的，所以我没有许过愿，也就没有得到过礼物，”她突然好奇地看着德拉科，“你呢？”  
“我小时候随时可以得到一切，所以我没有期待过，”他摇了摇头，“好吧，其实我也期待过有什么意外之喜。”  
“是啊，我们都不是会缺少什么礼物的人。更美好的是那种期待和意外的心情。”  
斯科皮立刻兴致盎然，“那我们一起写信吧。我们三个人都写。”  
“圣诞老人只给孩子送礼物。”阿斯托利亚和德拉科几乎同时说道。他们对视了一眼，一起笑起来。  
中午过后，收信人是“芬兰 圣诞老人收”的信便从马尔福庄园寄了出去。

（二）

晚上德拉科给斯科皮读完睡前故事。斯科皮躺下，却没有乖乖闭上眼睛，“爸爸，我们给妈妈送一个礼物好吗？”  
“我们不是已经准备好了吗？”德拉科已经买好了一把镶嵌白色宝石的发刷，跟阿斯托利亚的金发很配。  
“我是说……”斯科皮压低声音，但其实这个隔音良好的房间只有他和德拉科，“我们睡前偷偷把一个礼物放在地板上，假装圣诞老人给她送礼物了。”  
你是真的相信有圣诞老人还是假装的？德拉科看着斯科皮的眼睛，看了一会儿，看不到答案。他只能想，小小年纪就如此有心计，倒也不愧是我儿子。  
想到这里德拉科心情就好多了，“好啊，我们一起来想一想送什么，然后我上班时间跑出去买。”  
“好耶！买好了我们一起包好吗？”

（三）

圣诞节清晨。  
斯科皮睡眼惺忪穿着睡衣赤脚冲到楼下，尽管早有心理准备，他还是被自己看到的景象震惊了。  
圣诞树下搭着蜿蜒曲折的火车轨道，一列漫长的蒸汽小火车仿佛无休止地循环开着，车头的烟囱不时冒出烟雾，列车长模型小人不时探身出来，拉响汽笛。  
斯科皮长大了嘴巴，“啊，这是我见过的最棒的火车了耶……”他抬头看着只有高树和天空的窗外，“谢谢你啊，圣诞老人！”  
“一定是你今年特别乖，圣诞老人决定满足你的心愿，咦？”阿斯托利亚看到圣诞树下有一个写着她名字的礼盒，小小的，不是她所知道的斯科皮送她的画，也不像是德拉科早就订好的发刷。  
斯科皮绕到阿斯托利亚身后催促，“妈妈！快打开呀！”  
她小心打开，里面是一条项链，心型金色吊坠上镶嵌了一粒红色宝石，她伸手拿起来，宝石背后暗藏的弹簧便随着晃动，光芒璀璨到惊心动魄。  
“哇哦。”她把它举起来，仔细玩赏。她有很多家传珠宝，但那些都太过重视宝石本身的珍惜程度，很少有这样完全把心思用在设计上的。也可以找妖精或者巫师去改，但她太忙了，没有时间去做这些事情。  
她本能地转头看过德拉科，刚想说谢谢他便看到他挤了挤眼睛。她立刻会意，“啊……是谁送给我的呢？”  
“我听说圣诞老人有时候也会给大人送礼物呢。尤其是那些小时候被迫不相信圣诞老人的大人，”斯科皮一本正经地解释，“圣诞老人会给他们补偿。”  
德拉科心想，天呐你可真会编，他突然弯腰，语气里的不是装的，“我也有？”他打开盒子，是一个里面在下雪的水晶球。他告诉过利亚一件往事，他小时候看中过一个水晶球，但是卢修斯说那个水晶球的魔法太简单了，比家里收藏的那些差远了，“德拉科，你要注意培养对高等级魔法的品位。”可是，他就是喜欢那个简单的水晶球，是的它的魔法仅仅是下雪，可是里面有一个下雪的庄园，样子几乎和马尔福庄园一样。仅仅就这一点而言，它就胜出了所有的水晶球。

（四）

斯科皮睡了，德拉科和阿斯托利亚轻手轻脚走出斯科皮的卧室。刚在走廊里走了几步，他俩急切问对方，“你是什么时候去放的？”  
当然是阿斯托利亚先说。她是平安夜晚上八点和斯科皮一起去的。  
“那么这就对了，我是在八点半去的。那时候你在洗澡。”  
“可是你去的时候没看到树下多了一个小盒子吗？”  
“我和他一起下到楼梯，他说想自己去树下，他没有开灯，因为当时还有炉火……”德拉科明白了，斯科皮哪里是像他自己说的想亲自给妈妈惊喜，他是要瞒住爸爸。  
“可是为什么我们搭火车的时候没有注意到？”  
“你注意到没有，我们的礼物都很小，而他送你的画很大，他只要用画盖住这两个东西，旁边再稍微用小鹿模型挡挡，我们就不会发现了。”哇，真不愧是我儿子。  
他们一起回到卧室。德拉科在梳妆台前帮阿斯托利亚解下项链，站在她身后，一起玩赏那个水晶球。他发现水晶球里不仅有一个像马尔福庄园一样的房子，房子里还有三个小人儿在走来走去。那三个人，很明显是他、阿斯托利亚，还有斯科皮。刹那间他有些失神，他知道这些年来他已经得到了很多，但似乎他实际拥有的比他以为的还要多。  
“很明显，圣诞老人认为你这一年过得非常乖。”阿斯托利亚看着镜子的里他，煞有介事地评价。  
德拉科俯下身，凑近她睡衣没有覆盖之处，“那么，现在我要不乖了。”


End file.
